The present invention relates to a machine of the whisk-mixer type.
In general, such machines comprise a stand comprising means of holding a bowl opposite a tool-support head and a protective screen that is movable between an active safety position in which it cooperates with the bowl to prevent access to the tool, and a retracted position.
Furthermore, in these machines, there are also means of detecting that the screen is present in the active position so as to allow these machines to be started.
In certain machines of this type, the means of holding the bowl are also designed to move between a lowered retracted position in which the bowl can be withdrawn from the corresponding holding means or, on the other hand, fitted into them, and a raised working position.
In this case, means of detecting the position of the bowl-holding means in the active position are also provided, so that the machine is allowed to start only when these means are in the correct position.
Problems of the safe use of these machines have, however, been observed, because some users manage to manipulate the detection means described earlier in such a way as to allow the machine to operate when, for example, the screen is not in the active position.
To solve these problems, it has therefore been proposed in the state of the art, that the movements of the bowl-holding means and therefore of the bowl and those of the screen, be linked.
To this end, there are machines in which the means of maneuvering the screen and the means of holding the bowl are connected to each other and therefore allow the movement of the screen and of the bowl-holding means into their active position to be brought about simultaneously.
Thus, for example, such means may comprise a single actuating lever associated with the stand of the machine.
In other machines (see, for example, document FR-A-2,728,485 in the name of the Applicant Company), provision is also made that it should be the screen which actuates the means of maneuvering the bowl-holding means, so that when a user moves the screen, the bowl-holding means move at the same time.
However, all these machines still have a certain number of drawbacks, particularly as far as the complexity of the operations of cleaning them and particularly of cleaning the screen, are concerned.